Raindrops on Ice Roses
by gelatinefeels
Summary: Drabbles for the Gruvia Fluff Fest 2k15...
1. Chapter 1

**ONE: WARMTH**

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been quite a long time since I last posted a story, right? It's because I'm so busy with work and by the time my shift ended, I was dead tired and too lazy to write. But since I stalk some awesome Gruvia shippers and writers on Tumblr, I saw that the prompts for the Fluff Fest have been posted early. So after mentally preparing myself and drafting some ideas, here's the outcome! I hope you enjoy reading until the end of the week. Happy Gruvia Fluff Fest, fellow shippers!

These drabbles are set after the Final Battle.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**:** FT belongs to Mashima-sensei, folks. Also, I give credits to the genius minds behind the prompts for this year's Fluff Fest.

* * *

 **Natural Heat**

It was over.

After fighting the Spriggan 12, Zeref himself, Acnologia and END, namely Natsu, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Earthland can finally be at peace. No more dark magic and evil dragons. Only peace.

Gray sighed as he leaned back against a broken pillar behind him, hissing when his wounds and bruises came in contact with the hard surface. Wendy insisted on healing him but he refused, telling the young healer that he was fine and she can check on him later when she's done with the others (specifically, Natsu, who sustained some grave and deep injuries). After telling him to just 'sit and rest', Wendy scurried off.

He looked down beside him. His gaze softened upon seeing Juvia's peaceful, sleeping face. Like him, she had a few cuts on her body, her dress was torn, but nothing life threatening. She sighed dreamily in her sleep before snuggling on Gray's side with a small smile on her lips.

Seeing her smile like that made Gray blush. What transpired a few hours ago will surely be a hot topic in Fairy Tail once everyone is well. But for once, Gray didn't care if Mira and Cana will tease him endlessly, or mind the whistles and catcalls Macao and Wakaba will make.

He made her wait long enough. She endured a lot for him. The least he could do is to endure all the mockery his guild mates will throw at his face.

Carefully, he moved his right hand and pulled Juvia tighter against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He can already feel the exhaustion crawling its way to his senses and he was more than willing to give in when a sudden draft of cold wind blew, making Juvia shiver.

He frowned when she shivered again, her teeth chattering. Glancing around him and finding nothing to keep her warm, he adjusted his hold on her and gently moved her on his lap. He brought her head to rest on the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, trying to shield her from the cold. It must have worked because after a few minutes, Juvia's body relaxed and she stopped shivering. To his surprise, however, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around Gray's as well and mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too, Gray-sama…"

Gray smiled, his eyes drifting shut. Within seconds, he was asleep as well, his body and mind finally caving in.

And together, they laid there on the battlefield, locked in a tight embrace, sharing their warmth and love with each other.

* * *

Something short for day one… Hope you like it! Stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt! Thank you for reading!

 _**Disclaimer applies to all chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO: MELTING THE HEART**

* * *

 **A/N:** I think this is more than a bluff than a fluff… But ah well… This happened. Sooo… uh, enjoy… I guess?

Kinda like a prequel to the first prompt… I think?

* * *

 **Slowly but Surely**

Juvia didn't really know how it happened. She only admired him from afar, always tailing his shadow and making him all sorts of handicrafts and homemade food. She wanted him to notice her efforts, but it seemed that Gray was just irritated by her actions. Whenever she made him something, he rejected it. Whenever she professed her love and admiration for him, he replied with a bored tone and even rejected her once!

But she is persistent, because he is her sunshine, her clear skies.

Her one, true love.

She kept on with her daily routine: greeting him a good morning, baking him bread, assisting him on missions and fighting alongside him.

Before she knew it, Gray was crying to her, hugging her as he muttered "thank you's" and "I'm sorry's" over and over, living with her for six months, sharing good and bad memories with her during the night…

She didn't know what to make of it at first. But in time, she finally understood.

Erza once told her, during their private conversations in Fairy Hills (which mainly concerns Juvia's supposed to be futile efforts into making Gray like her back), that Gray, despite his seemingly easy going and laidback attitude, was closed off. He hides his emotions behind a well-schooled mask of indifference and likes to pretend that he doesn't care too much. He's been through a lot and just like the most of their guild mates, lost his loved ones.

No one in the guild managed to get past his heart, Erza said, not even Cana, who is Gray's closest friend.

And after seeing all sides of Gray during their time together, she saw what Erza meant.

Gray managed to prevent anyone from seeing the "real" him because he built walls around his heart.

Walls made out of tall, thick and indestructible ice.

She tried to break them, of course. But once she managed to crack the surface, Gray builds another one over it.

It frustrated her. It made her want to give up. But she didn't. Instead, she kept on breaking those walls, creating a dent on the surfaces with her love and chipping away the ice.

Until one day, he stood facing her on the remains of the battlefield, all worn out but with a determined look in his eyes, that she heard _**it**_.

A crack.

He reached out for her hands and intertwined them with his, giving them a soft yet firm squeeze. He gazed at her eyes and uttered the words that she thought she'll never hear from him.

"I love you, Juvia."

Her eyes widened, tears springing from them until she finally started sobbing. She lunged at him and hugged him hard, never wanting to let go, and he hugged her back just as fiercely, as if he had been waiting for this moment his entire life.

Juvia smiled as she nuzzled her face on his torso, her ears pressed on his chest. She closed her eyes and let the beating of Gray's heart fill her ears, marveling at the fact that the ice walls around it were finally gone.

* * *

Er, so it was more like "breaking" than "melting" right? I don't even understand how it became like this. I got extremely carried away. But, it's close right? *hides in the closet*. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE: FROSCH**

* * *

 **A/N:** I have nothing to say except Thank You for reading until this day! :D

* * *

 **Cuteness Overload**

Gray would never admit it, but ever since he and Juvia lived together, some of her… girly and weird attitudes started to rub off on him.

Like being comfortable in physical contact.

Expressing his emotions so openly.

Laughing without a care in the world and smiling very often.

Don't get him wrong. He's learned to live with them and accepting them as consequences of the time they spent together. At first, he's uncomfortable but as time passed, he relaxed and never gave them another thought.

But of course, there is a downside to everything.

As much as he grew comfortable with these emotions, there's one he's not too fond of showing much to others (specifically, that idiot flame breath) because he knew, deep down, that even he would punch himself with his own magic.

He slipped one time and that was because he was overwhelmed. But after that, he swore never to do that again, especially in public.

You see, he started to notice that some things looked kinda…cute and adorable.

Whenever that thought crosses his mind, he whacks his head on the counter or face palms in frustration.

He even questioned his sexuality at first, but he still finds Natsu absolutely disgusting, Gajeel a violent jerk and Elfman a big softie, not to mention, his eyes still gravitate towards Juvia when she enters the room and he still finds her beautiful and—

Woah. Okay. Stop.

So sexuality aside, yeah he's still a straight guy.

From then on, he swore not to think of the words "cute" and "adorable" whenever he saw something… well, cute and adorable.

But of course, fate must love playing tricks on him.

Gray's on his way to Frankie's, the store that sells Caramade Franks to meet with Juvia for their, ahem, "date", when he saw the water mage sitting on a bench and apparently talking to someone.

When he was near enough, he saw that she was softly talking to the Exceed, Frosch, who was crying.

Upon noticing his presence, Juvia looked up to him with a troubled and sympathetic expression.

"Gray-sama…"

Gray looked from her to Frosch, who was rubbing his eyes, "What happened?" he asked with concern.

Juvia reached for Frosch and carried him before standing up, "Juvia was waiting for Gray-sama when she saw Frosch crying. Apparently, he got lost." At the mention of the word 'lost', the Exceed cried even more. Juvia patted him on the head tenderly, "There, there. It's alright…" she cooed.

He watched their interaction with fondness. He couldn't explain what he was feeling as he watched Juvia comfort the little Exceed. He tuned out the soothing words Juvia was saying and stared at Frosch, whose tears were gradually stopping. Whatever Juvia was telling the Exceed must have greatly brought him relief, because he grinned and clapped his hands.

And at that moment, Gray snapped.

He didn't remember when his feet started moving. He didn't recall when he reached out for them and Juvia looked at him in question. What he did know was that he lifted the small cat out of Juvia's grasp and suddenly hugged him. He then uttered the words that he swore to never say again.

"You're a really cute thing…"

Suddenly, as if he was electrocuted, he snapped out of his daze and started stuttering.

"I-I mean… It's not… That's not… It's not what you think!"

He stopped when he heard Juvia's giggles. He felt his cheeks heat up as he huffed and looked away, muttering curses and whatnot. Without a word, Juvia reached for Frosch and took him in her arms. This surprised Gray as his eyes flicked towards hers for a minute before darting away.

"Don't worry, Gray-sama. Juvia's not making fun of you," she said with a smile. Moving the Exceed to her left hand, she reached up to Gray with the other and lightly caressed his red cheek.

"It's just… Gray-sama's not the type to express himself so freely before. Juvia's glad that he's opened up," she continued, "For Gray-sama to be able to say that something's cute, it means that Gray-sama has become comfortable with words, doesn't it?"

Gray felt himself slowly relaxing and the tension leaving his body as he saw Juvia smiling gently at him. He raised his hand and grabbed Juvia's hand that was on his cheek, giving it a soft yet firm squeeze before intertwining their fingers together.

"Yeah, well… It's someone's fault that I became like this you know?" he said with a grin while pointedly looking at her direction.

Juvia just giggled and adjusted her hold on Frosch, who was smiling happily.

Gray tugged at Juvia gently and started walking, "We need to get this little guy home soon, before someone beats the crap out of everyone in town," he said, "But first…"

Juvia tilted her head to the side and so did Frosch, "What is it, Gray-sama?" she asked curiously.

He looked over his shoulder and gave them a grin, "How about some ice cream first?"

They both cheered and nodded enthusiastically and went to get their food. When they were sitting on the bench, with Frosch at the end, happily licking his chocolate and mint ice cream, Gray leaned to Juvia and whispered in her ear,

"I never said it, but I always find you cute, Juvia."

Needless to say, the bench and its occupants became wet after Juvia turned into a puddle of water.

* * *

Finally! Something light after the drama in the first two chapters! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR: KISSING IN THE RAIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** It's day four and counting!

* * *

 **The Rain Falls Down on Us Together**

They stood under the shade of an Oak tree, staring at the heavy drops falling on the ground. The once dry and sunny park was now wet and dreary. No one besides the two of them stayed there for long, since the park doesn't have umbrellas and shade, except for the tree.

Juvia glanced at her side, where Gray was standing with his hands in his pockets and casually leaning on the tree. She tried to look for any sign that he was irritated or annoyed by the rain, but she saw nothing. He just sported his usual cool and nonchalant expression.

She sighed. Seeing the rain falling heavily reminded her of her life before. She hated the rain. She even cursed its existence and in return, she cursed her own as well.

But that all changed when she met Gray.

She never knew that the rain would lead her to the man she will love and to the family she always craved to have. She never expected that the rain would bring her happiness and love.

She never thought that good things could happen in the rain—because all her life, the rain brought nothing but pain and sorrow.

Juvia smiled as she stretched her arm out, catching the raindrops on her palm. She closed her eyes and let the sound of rain surround her senses.

Unbeknownst to her, Gray started watching her the moment she closed her eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Gray tug her hand and lead her out of their shelter, under the pouring rain.

"Gray-sama! What are you doing? You'll catch a cold!" she called out.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and without warning, he turned to Juvia and kissed her right then and there. At first, she was too shocked to respond but she gradually relaxed and kissed him back lovingly.

When Gray pulled away, he looked at her for a moment before brushing her hair out of her face and pulling her in his arms.

"G-gray-sama?"

Gray took a deep breath and without pulling away, he said, "You once told me that you spent nearly your entire life alone in the rain, but that all changed when you met me and Fairy Tail."

Juvia just nodded against him, burying her face on his chest.

"You saw the sun and spent every single day reveling in it since. But you know what I think?" he asked, pulling away slightly from her, "There are going to be days like this: when the sun will not shine and the rain will pour down. I… I just want you to know that you are not alone. And…"

This time, he pulled away from her completely. He looked at her straight in the eyes and slowly kneeled in front of her. He fumbled in his right pocket before drawing out a blue velvet box and opening it, revealing a beautiful ring with an ice white band and a sapphire stone resting on it.

Juvia gasped, lost for words as Gray took the ring out of the box. He smiled at her sheepishly, "…And if you'll let me, I'll stay with you during the downpour and until the sun shines again," he finished.

Juvia just remained silent, driving Gray to the brink of insanity. He frowned, thinking that maybe the words he said did not sound sincere enough or ridiculous.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Juvia suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips upon his. His eyes widened, before he grinned triumphantly into the kiss. In her own way, Juvia already gave him her answer. And his own way of showing how much she has made him the happiest man alive at that moment was to hold her in his arms and kiss her, under the rain that continued to shower them, as if the heavens were giving them its blessings.

* * *

Er, I know Gray's a bit OOC here but I think guys totally become OOC when they propose right? Idk, enlighten me please. LOL. Thank you for taking time to read until this day! *bows head*


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE: MILK AND COOKIES**

* * *

 **A/N:** I had fun writing this because it's cute! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Of Moustaches and Crumbs**

"Papa?"

A sleepy voice permeated the silent room, causing Gray to jerk awake at the sound and nearly fall off the couch. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up. Looking at the direction of the voice, he was greeted with the sight of his four year old daughter, Iris. With her wavy black hair in a mess and powder blue pajamas plus her favorite _teru teru bozu_ doll clutched on her chest, she looked adorable. Very. And when Gray said his little girl is adorable, no one dares to say otherwise.

He smiled softly at her, "What is it, snowflake?" he asked with a yawn.

She clutched the doll closer and timidly went over to where her father was seated. She pouted and asked in a small voice, "Is Mama still not coming home?"

Gray sighed. Juvia left for a mission five days ago and should be back tonight. He didn't want their daughter to worry, so he kept on a calm expression, though on the inside, he was already nervous and freaking out.

He patted her on the head, "She'll be back soon. So let's go to bed, alright?" he said while standing up and stretching his arms.

But Iris just shook her head and climbed on the couch. Once she was settled, she looked up at Gray, who in turn looked down at her questioningly.

"Iris will stay here, Papa. So Mama won't be alone," she said.

"Iris…" Gray said exasperatedly.

His daughter just shook her head and once again looked at her father but this time, her wide blue eyes were shining and her lips were quivering slightly.

Gray gulped. He remembered Juvia making that kind of expression when he was angry or when he didn't want to listen to her requests. And he had to admit, it was his weakness.

Since when did Iris learn to make that expression? He would ask Juvia when she got home.

He sighed once again before relenting to his daughter's decision. Iris instantly perked up and smiled at him.

"What do we do, Papa?" she asked.

Gray fell silent for a while. "Well what do you want to do, snowflake?" he asked in turn.

Little Iris frowned and put her small hand under her chin, contemplating. Gray just grinned at her action like a doting father so enchanted with his daughter.

After a few minutes, she finally said, "Iris is hungry…"

Gray's smile widened, "How about we get those yummy cookies Mama baked?"

Iris perked up and started jumping up and down the couch, "Iris loves Mama's cookies!" she exclaimed.

Her father just laughed and went to pick her up from the couch. With Iris in his arms, Gray made his way to their kitchen where he placed Iris on a chair before going to the fridge to retrieve Juvia's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go, snowflake," Gray said as he set a plate of cookies in front of Iris.

Iris' eyes lit up as she grabbed a cookie from the plate and took a bite. She grinned toothily, "Yummy!"

Gray just chuckled at her behavior as he poured her a glass of milk. "You really love Mama's cookies, huh?" he asked before he set the glass beside the plate.

The little girl just nodded vigorously, reaching for her milk and dipping the cookie.

He just sat down beside her, hand propped under his chin as he observed his daughter with fondness.

"Papa?"

Gray snapped out of his trance, only to see Iris holding a cookie in her left hand and her glass of milk on the other.

"You eat too, Papa!" she said, her eyes twinkling.

He just grinned before reaching for the cookie and taking a bite. He sighed and closed his eyes. Juvia's cookies tasted heavenly as always.

"Papa should eat it with milk too!"

Gray opened one eye and looked at the glass of milk being presented to him. He reached over and ruffled Iris' hair, "Sorry, snowflake, but Papa can't drink your milk," he said apologetically.

Iris' smile faltered for a bit. "Your milk is for little girls. So Papa will get his own alright? Then we can eat together," he amended immediately.

She clapped her hands in excitement and Gray went over the fridge once again to pour himself a glass of milk. They were eating and laughing for quite some time when the door opened and in walked Juvia, holding a bag and looking a little tired.

"Mama!" Iris shouted when she saw Juvia come through the kitchen. She hopped off her chair and ran towards her mother who laughed and picked her up when the little girl threw herself on her.

"Hello sweetheart. Mama missed you," Juvia said with a smile.

Iris smiled back, "Iris and Papa missed Mama too!" she said.

At this, Juvia looked at Gray who was still sitting on the chair and observing the scene fondly. She giggled before approaching Gray.

"What did you do while Juvia was away?" she asked with an amused expression.

Gray just smirked and stood before tenderly cupping her cheek, "We ate your cookies," he answered.

Juvia glanced at the kitchen table, "So it seems. Is that why Iris' pajamas are dirty with crumbs?" she asked.

He scratched his head, "Yeah. Sorry about that. I'll help her change after she brushed her teeth."

At this, Iris clapped her hands and asked her mother to put her down so she could brush her teeth. When she was gone, Juvia stepped closer to Gray.

"Juvia will change Iris, Gray-sama. You should clean up too."

Gray looked at her confusedly before realization dawned on him, "Oh yeah. The kitchen table's a mess. You're right. I'll clean it up then—"

He was cut off when Juvia giggled. This time, Juvia cupped Gray's cheek and held his gaze before she moved her fingers to his lips.

"That's not what Juvia meant," she said in between giggles.

Gray's eyebrows rose, "Then what?" he asked.

Juvia smiled, "A beard does not suit you, Gray-sama. Though Juvia still loves you whatever you look like," she answered.

At this, Gray suddenly removed himself from Juvia and hurriedly went to their bathroom, where, upon looking at the mirror, he saw a white moustache at his upper lip.

Gray groaned. Damn that milk.

But when he heard his daughter and Juvia laughing, he can't help but think that it's worth it. If it makes his family happy, he would be very much willing to eat cookies, drink milk and get milk moustache every single day.

* * *

Woah, this turned out to be pretty long...

And yes, I dip cookies in milk, like I do to Oreos. It's delicious. It's heavenly. And did I mention it's delicious? Don't judge me.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX: DAYDREAM**

* * *

 **Up in the Clouds**

It was another day of friendly fights, banter and merry making at Fairy Tail. Most of the mages just returned from their missions and were just relaxing and drinking the day away. The guild was very loud and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. For some, the sight may seem annoying. But for a certain water mage, it felt like home.

Juvia Lockser just smiled from her seat at the corner. With a tall glass of lemonade in front of her and a slice of cake on the side plus the sight of her guildmates happy made her day. She's just content with just sitting there and observing everyone, like she did with Gray.

Gray. Just the name of Fairy Tail's resident ice mage made her smile more and her mind wander. It's always like this every day. Whenever she thought of Gray, everything around her disappeared. All that remained was her and her imagination.

She didn't even know that she was capable of daydreaming to such extent but when she met Gray, he introduced her to a world of endless possibilities and happy endings, where they lived happily ever after with fifteen children.

Every fantasy she conjured was exaggerated, as Lucy once pointed out. She knew of course. She was not an idiot. But they made her happy and they gave her hope. So she continued to imagine and retreat in her own world, telling herself that her fantasies would suffice, until the day Gray would return her love and affection.

She's content with living in her dream. If she would be given a choice to never wake up, she would. Don't get her wrong. She loved her friends and her guild, but sometimes she felt incomplete, because she knew that there was something in her life that not even her friends could fill.

So she chose to live in her world, where reality is the fantasy, and her fantasy the reality.

She smiled gently. Yes, her world was better, nicer. She could get used to this.

But apparently, reality wants to get back at her for being ignored.

She was snapped out of her trance when someone tapped her shoulder. She glanced back only to find the man of her thoughts standing behind her with a worried expression on his face, though he tried not to show it… much.

"What're you doing here by yourself? And you're staring at the distance. Are you alright?" Gray asked.

Juvia blinked for a couple of times before she smiled gently at him, "Juvia is fine, Gray-sama. She was just… daydreaming," she responded.

Gray just raised his eyebrows at her, "Well," he said as he took a seat beside her, "What're you imagining this time?"

She just shook her head, "Nothing much. It's just that… Juvia thought that it's nice to live in my dreams, with Gray-sama and our fifteen children…" she sighed as she took a sip from her glass.

At this, Gray grimaced slightly while Juvia just hummed happily. After a moment and without warning, Gray leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Juvia's eyes widened. She was about to ask Gray what he just did, but he didn't give her a chance to do so. Instead, he just pulled her against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He cleared his throat, "Well, tell me this. Did fantasy-Gray do this?" he asked.

She blinked at the question, but she found it hard to answer him, because all she could feel was Gray's warmth and his gentle touch.

Gray chuckled as he saw her snuggle into him more, "I'll take that as your answer then," he said with a smile.

Juvia just smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with love and adoration. Gray just grinned before kissing her on her forehead.

"It's getting quite late. What do you say about calling it a day and going home, Mrs. Fullbuster?" Gray asked her.

Juvia just nodded her head and stood up with Gray, their hands intertwined.

As they walked to their house, she could not help but think about her thoughts earlier—her fantasies and the idea of living in her own made up world. But as she felt Gray's hand in her own, she shoved the idea aside. Her dream came true. There is no more point of fantasizing about the future. This world is incomparable with that of her fantasy world, because not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine Gray calling her 'Mrs. Fullbuster'.

Her happily ever after did happen, not just in fantasy but in reality as well.

* * *

This is completely… mushy. Haha. I hope you find it acceptable. I had a nice time writing this, despite our neighbors making a ruckus, what with all their singing and wrong lyrics.

Is it a premonition of what would happen during New Year's Eve? Probably. Our neighbors loved karaoke so much it's bothersome and somewhat annoying. I mean, they can't even get the lyrics right even though they're already written on the f****n' screen! Give me a break!

Okay, enough ranting.

Thank you for reading! Hope you'll make it till the last day (which is tomorrow! *sobs*)

Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN: COMFORT**

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, just a headstart for this fic: This takes place three to four years after the Final Battle. Juvia and Gray got together after, married two years later and had a kid. Every year after the battle, they have this tradition of visiting Gray's parents' grave and telling stories. But the previous year, they weren't able to visit because Juvia was pregnant.

Please, please do ignore the miscalculations in this. I'm not really good in Math (in fact, I really suck on it). If ever you are confused about the calculations of the years and stuff, I deeply apologize. _*bows head*_

Last day! (*sobs in the corner*)

* * *

 **Lean On Me**

They were each other's pillar, support, a shoulder to cry on.

As Gray stood in front of his parents' grave, he thought about the times when he and Juvia always, _always_ had each other's back. No words were needed to be uttered, for they knew what the other needed with a just a look. Whether a simple smile or a slight caress, Gray and Juvia knew how to give comfort to each other.

For the first time since he visited, Gray smiled slightly and just let the cold winter breeze brush past him. He crouched down and slowly lifted a hand at the cross bearing his parents' names.

He gulped, "Hey Mom and Dad… It's been a while, huh?" he asked.

Silence. Gray almost laughed at the thought of his parents responding to his inquiry, though of course, he hoped that he would hear their voices again.

Gray smiled, "I know that I owe you stories, since I haven't visited for a year."

He fell silent for a while before continuing, "Magnolia is as busy as ever, especially now that the Fanstasia is approaching. The guild is still busy with taking jobs and stuff. And Laxus was appointed Master two months ago. Reedus drew him when Master Makarov announced it to the whole guild. I should've brought the copy with me," he laughed, "And well, everyone's okay now. Natsu's good too. We sealed off END pretty well."

He stroked the wooden cross, "See? You don't need to worry anymore, especially you Mom. I know you worry a lot. I'm good, the guild's good and the world is in a better place now."

As the minutes flew by, Gray just talked in front of Mika and Silver's grave, telling stories: how Jellal and Meredy were found not guilty in all the acts they committed before and they work for the Council now, the tears Master Makarov shed when he inaugurated Laxus as the new guild master, how the Council is dispatching their men all over the world to make sure that every single demon in Zeref's book were sealed for eternity and the members of Spriggan 12 still in prison and being questioned about their knowledge of Zeref.

Gray didn't know how long he stayed there, just chatting and sometimes laughing. But when a warm hand grasped his shoulder tenderly, he stopped and looked over.

"Gray-sama…"

There she stood, wearing her usual blue dress, brown boots and hat. And at that moment, he was taken back at the time when she also stood there, but far back, how she apologized for defeating the Necromancer that was controlling his father, and him, breaking down in front of her as he cried.

That time, they both gave each other comfort, because they were both grieving. They just held each other in a warm embrace, hoping that it could do something to ease the pain.

Only this time, it was different.

Instead of tears, they both had smiles on their faces. Gray gripped her hand that was resting on his shoulder before speaking again, "By the way, Mom, Dad. I know you already met her when we visited after the battle, but I introduced her as my girlfriend." He smirked, "Well, she's my wife now. Sorry for not telling you about the wedding and stuff. But I know you watched over us."

Juvia blushed. After a year of marriage, she still wasn't used to being called 'Gray's wife', "It's been a while, Father and Mother," she greeted respectfully, "Juvia and Gray-sama are doing well. Thank you for always watching over us."

Gray smiled at her before his eyes landed on the toddler sleeping in Juvia's arm, obviously tired. He softly caressed his daughter's cheek as she whimpered quietly, but immediately relaxing upon hearing her mother's soothing voice.

He chuckled, "So much for letting her meet her grandparents, huh?" he asked.

Juvia giggled, "Well, it's the first time she saw this much snow. Juvia can't blame her for getting excited. We were playing around before she finally got tired and fell asleep," she explained.

Gray reached for their daughter and Juvia gave her to him. Carefully, so as not to wake her, he adjusted his hold on her before crouching down again.

"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet someone else. This is Iris. Our kid. Your grandchild," he said quietly. Iris shifted in his arms and sighed with a smile. Gray looked at her fondly, "She's actually energetic and likes to talk a lot, even though we can't understand some of her words. She's just ten months but the other day she called us 'mama' and 'papa'. We'll teach her to say 'grandma' and 'grandpa' next," Gray promised with a smile.

He felt Juvia crouch down next to him and hold his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers tightly, while their daughter chose that same moment to snuggle closer to her father, her tiny fingers clenching his coat. And instantly, Gray felt that sudden rush of comfort wash inside him, drowning his fears and doubts away.

-owari

* * *

Aaaaaaand…. It's done! Gruvia Fluff Fest 2k15 has passed! Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorite-d and loved these entries, even though not all of them are good (LOL!).

P.S. I _might_ have written something for the bonus days. Haha. Please check 'em out if you have the time.

Thank you everyone and see you all next year for the Gruvia Fluff Fest 2k16!

With flourish, I type thy name,

…LadyoftheRoundTable….


	8. Chapter 8

**BONUS DAY: PILLOWS**

* * *

 **A/N:** As promised, here is the bonus day!

* * *

 **The Child Within**

"And here it goes," Gray said with a huff of exhaustion as he set down the last box he carried from the vehicle.

At the same time, Juvia emerged from the kitchen and looked around the bare walls of the room and the boxes of different sizes on the floor. She sighed, "We have a lot of work to do, Gray-sama," she said, "We need to unpack, repaint the walls and decorate the rooms! We can't invite everyone if our house looks like this!"

She gestured at the mess they made, which, in all honesty was also making Gray uncomfortable. He may be a guy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't clean around.

He's not Natsu, for god's sake.

Gray walked towards Juvia and wrapped his arms around her. After kissing her cheek, he rested his chin on top of her head and said, "The guild would understand if our place looks like a storm just hit. We just bought it last month. And now, we just moved in. It would take a couple of weeks to get it repainted and redecorated," he pointed out. At this, Juvia just huffed and crossed her arms, "Juvia just wanted to make everything perfect. This is Gray and Juvia's first home as a married couple. This is where we'll make lots of wonderful memories and raise our family. Juvia wanted it to feel like home," she said.

He cracked a smile at Juvia's sentiment, "Okay, we'll start by buying paint and stuff tomorrow. You can pick out whatever you want," he acquiesced. Juvia wiggled out of his grasp and turned around to face him with a bright smile on her face.

"Really?! Gray-sama will come with Juvia?" she squealed.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Am I supposed to let you carry all those stuff?" he asked.

She just giggled and hugged him tight, burying her face on his chest, "Thank you," she said, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

He just smiled and hugged her back, "Anything for you," he replied, "Now, why don't we start unpacking? We can't eat and sleep on the floor tonight."

Juvia nodded her head in approval and went to pick up their bags from the floor while Gray began opening boxes. The first two hours were spent in opening boxes and organizing the stuff in the kitchen and bathroom. When they went to their bedroom, Juvia immediately placed their clothes inside the cabinets and drawers and Gray began dumping stuff on their bed: comforters, bedsheets and pillowcases. He was about to toss the pillow on the bed when he saw how concentrated Juvia is on her task. He smirked and without warning, he crept towards her quietly and hit her lightly with the fluffy pillow.

Juvia squeaked in surprise while Gray just laughed out loud at her reaction. At this, Juvia pouted at Gray. "That's not nice Gray-sama!" she chided, "You scared Juvia!"

Gray was still laughing, "S-sorry," he choked, "I couldn't resist. You just seem so serious and all."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a whole minute, making Gray flinch.

"Is Gray-sama challenging Juvia on a fight?" she asked in a low voice.

Gray gulped, "N-no, Juvia! I'm not! I'm just teasing you!" he explained.

In a flash, Juvia went to retrieve another pillow from the box and whacked Gray. For a while, he stood there, stunned but when Juvia started laughing, he got the hint and smirked devilishly.

"Oh, so _you're_ asking for a fight now, huh." He said.

Juvia just giggled and raised the pillow above her head, "Whenever Gray-sama is ready." She said.

Before they knew it, an all-out pillow fight started, with Juvia and Gray both running around their room trying to escape the pillows that were being hit at them. Laughter filled the room as they both suddenly stopped and turned to hit each other. Only this time, their pillows hit one another and the impact (and the repeated beatings) caused the seams to come undone, resulting in the feathers flying around the room.

Juvia stared in awe before plopping down at the floor tiredly. Gray did the same, but not before tossing the ruined pillow aside. They both panted heavily as the feathers continue to fall around and over them.

After a while, Juvia giggled and propped herself on her elbow. She looked at Gray who in turn stared at her questioningly.

"What are you laughing at?" he panted.

Juvia just smiled and carefully plucked a feather from Gray's hair, "We made a mess, our pillows were ruined but Juvia is very happy," she explained softly, "Thank you."

She leaned down and kissed Gray chastely. Gray just blinked at her and smiled, "You know, I haven't had a pillow fight since I was five, and that was with my dad," he said.

"Maybe we should do it more often?" Juvia suggested.

Gray laughed, "We should start buying more pillows then," he said.

They both fell in silence for a while before Gray suddenly sat up, "I just realized," he stated in horror, "We don't have any pillows to use tonight."

Juvia stared at him then smiled widely, "Don't worry, Gray-sama! Juvia brought a spare!" she exclaimed proudly.

She stood up and went to the big box they haven't opened yet. When she did open it and finally procured the pillow, Gray's face flushed.

"W-what the hell, Juvia?!" he sputtered.

Juvia blinked innocently at Gray, "Is there a problem with using Juvia's body pillow?" she asked.

As Gray struggled to make a comeback, a look of understanding crossed Juvia's features and before he knew it, she tackled him back on the floor.

"Oooohhh! Juvia gets it! Gray-sama wants Juvia as a pillow instead! You're very much welcome to do so, Gray-sama!" she swooned.

Juvia just continued to hug the life out of Gray while the man struggled to breathe.

In the end, they did use the body pillow. But the next morning, when Gray woke up, the pillow was on the floor and he and Juvia were in each other's arms.

Gray smiled as he buried his face on his wife's hair. The pillows would be more useful in a pillow fight than in bed after all.

* * *

So yeah, this happened. I was actually torn between two options for this prompt. The first one was this story while the second one was about how Gray ended up with Juvia's body pillow (in the 413 days special). I really had a hard time picking, but then I remembered that I stated in the Author's Note on Day 1 that these stories take place after the Final Battle. So I chose to go with this story instead. But as you can see, I can't get the body pillow out of my mind, so I inserted it here instead.

What do you think? Is it good or bad? Thank you for reading and stay tuned for tomorrow's prompt!


	9. Chapter 9

**BONUS DAY: FLOWER CROWNS**

* * *

 **A/N:** Late upload because my schedule sucks.

Last bonus day prompt!

* * *

 **Queen of Hearts**

The mission Gray and Juvia went to was very taxing, especially physically, since it involves using their magic to create that special effects thing their client wanted for his daughter's eighteenth birthday. They were so tired that instead of going straight back to the guild, they rested on a shaded and quiet clearing which was surrounded by trees and flowers.

The moment Gray found a comfortable spot, he lied down and closed his eyes, immediately feeling his body relax at the sudden breeze that swept through. The gentle rustling of the leaves also gave him peace. It cleared his mind and before he knew it, he fell asleep. He didn't know how long he did, but when he opened his eyes, Juvia was beside him—her knees tucked neatly beneath her feet and a small smile was gracing her lips.

He carefully sat up, but the moment he did something fell from his head. Juvia gasped upon hearing the grass rustle and she momentarily stopped whatever she was doing. When Gray's eyes landed on his lap, he saw that what fell from his head was an intricately made flower crown.

Gingerly, Gray picked it up and examined it before turning to face Juvia who was blushing and averting her eyes.

"Ju-juvia's sorry Gray-sama!" she apologized, "When she returned from refilling our water jars she saw you sleeping peacefully. And she did not want to disturb you, so just quietly made some flower crowns to give to Lucy, Wendy-san, Erza-san and the other girls. She didn't mean to put one on your head! It's just… Gray-sama just looked so peaceful that she couldn't resist! Forgive Juvia, she—"

Her ramblings were cut short when Gray just laughed. He smiled at her, "I'm not angry Juvia. Really. It's just… I didn't know you could make something like this," he gestured towards the beautiful flower crown, "so perfectly. I mean, they were different kinds of flowers so I thought that they won't look good together but when I saw this, they all matched."

Juvia flushed from the compliment. Gray was not kidding though when he said that the flower crown is beautiful: an assortment of flowers was used but they don't clash with each other, in fact they seemed to complement one another. Each stem was perfectly attached to the next and the leaves were not ruined by the weaving.

"Thank you for the kind words, Gray-sama," she said shyly.

He examined the flower crowns neatly placed on the grass next to her, "So you're really going to give them to the girls, huh?" he asked.

Juvia smiled brightly, "Yes, Gray-sama! These flowers are so pretty so Juvia wanted to share them to everyone."

He counted the flower crowns and saw that all the girls have one, except for Juvia.

Gray frowned, "You didn't make one for yourself?"

Juvia shook her head at the inquiry, "No, Juvia didn't. She wears a hat everyday so she can't wear it. Besides, she already has a flower on her," she pointed to the lone fabric flower adorning her hat.

His frown deepened, "You should have one too. You made them after all."

At this, Juvia just smiled while finishing the last flower crown, "It's okay, Gray-sama. Juvia really doesn't need one."

They fell in silence for a while when an idea struck Gray. "You won't make a flower crown for yourself, so I'll just make you one instead," he said.

Juvia's eyes widened and before she could open her mouth to protest, Gray joined his hands together in an ice make position and a bright light filled his hands. When it was over, Juvia's mouth hung open and she gasped.

In Gray's hands was a glimmering ice flower crown—each petal was highly detailed and the leaves even have some dewdrops on them. Juvia was rendered speechless at its perfection and seeing this, Gray used it as an opportunity to remove her hat from her head and replace it with the ice flower crown instead.

He leaned back when he was finished. The crown brought out Juvia's blue hair and eyes. And to be honest, Gray never saw such a beautiful sight.

"There, now you have one too. And it's unique from the rest," he said to the stunned Juvia who reached up and lightly touched the crown on her head, "It looks good on you, too."

 _Liar. You should say she's beautiful, perfect and looks like a goddess._

Gray shook his head at the annoying voice inside his head and focused on the water mage instead, who seemed to wake up from her trance.

"G-gray-sama just made Juvia a flower crown," she whispered. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Gray-sama."

He felt his cheeks heat up at the loving smile she gave at him. He coughed and grinned at her, "It's nothing. You always give me gifts and yesterday, you gave me one as well. I have another gift back at my house for you but I wasn't able to bring it with me earlier so I just planned to give it to you once we get back."

Juvia smiled even more, "Gray-sama remembered…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture that meant he was somewhat nervous and embarrassed, "I always remember you know. Ever since that day. And it's our first anniversary as an official…" he gulped, "couple".

At this, Juvia's eyes were filled with tears and without warning, she launched herself at Gray, who tumbled back on the ground. "It's the best gift you could ever give Juvia, Gray-sama, because Gray-sama made it especially for Juvia," she said. She lifted her face from his chest and tenderly caressed his cheek, "Thank you so very much. Juvia really loves you."

Gray leaned in to her touch and looked at her straight in the eyes, "I love you too," he said with a soft smile.

Juvia's eyes widened and this time, she hugged Gray tightly, crying tears of happiness. Gray laughed and hugged her back as well, mentally taking note of his gift resting on her head so as not to ruin it.

They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long time, which is a silent gesture that means "Thank you", "I'm yours" and "I'm with you forever".

* * *

...owari...


End file.
